joontropolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Somewhere, Estonia
Somewhere, Estonia is the fourth main PBS game. There are three 'versions' of Somewhere, Estonia: the Estonia one (where the PBS gets its name from), the City one and the one we all know and love. This is the first PBS game to have multiple "different versions" of it in one place. Estonia version Locations * Joonas08Joonas's House * Alienware149's House * Thomasfan6's House Trivia * This version is literally based off of Joonas's hometown in Estonia. * This PBS is possibly the 2nd smallest PBS version ever (ironically with the smallest one being a version of this game too). * Joonas08Joonas's house was going to be a recreation of his house in real life, until the PBS was abandoned and all he had was his driveway. * This PBS was possibly abandoned because the Estonian style wasn't followed closely enough and because the houses looked too bad. City PBS version Locations * Main Street * Office Building? (unfinished) * Skyscraper? (unfinished) * Road Construction Area Trivia * This is the smallest PBS game ever, with the smallest history: it was built for only one day before it was abandoned. * Part of the main street is closed off with fences. There is a table with rusty metal sheets around it and a blue sheet on it. There is what appears to be a lunch box next to the table. Main version Locations * Prison * Escape Site * Scrapyard * Aeralon Industries * Joonas08Joonas's Beach House * Dam * Waterfall Area * Joontropolis Headquarters (incomplete) * the1robloxboy's house * School * Alienware149 Estate * Mekadon's House * Thomasfan6's House * Beach Area * Sweetie Belle Insurance * PC Shop * Bus Terminal * Unknown Shop * Restaurant * Rarity Corner Shop * Porta Potty * Car Dealership * Hotel (incomplete) * Park * Road Tunnel * Tunnel Network * Joonas08Joonas's Beach House * Joonas08Joonas's Underground Lab * Harbor * Water Pumping Facility * Monorail Station * Tram Depot (abandoned) * Border Wall? * Other City Area (incomplete) Trivia * This game is the first game to have a Joontropolis Headquarters building in it. However, it was never finished. * The PC store is the first computer store to appear in a PBS game. This is due to Joonas08Joonas becoming interested in computer hardware around this period of time. Computer and part stores would begin to appear in a lot of PBS games from now on. * At one point, Joonas08Joonas's beach house was blown up by Mikesdude. This put a strain on their friendship at the time. It is unknown if the house was rebuilt or if it was recovered using the version history - it is likely that it was rebuilt. * There is an underground tunnel network on the map, similar to the network of [[Building a Town|'Building a Town']]. While this network does not connect every building on the map, it connects almost all of them. This network is less known and most people forget that it existed - the existence of the network was only discovered very close to the end of the PBS. * The school is in a "futuristic" style - everything is futuristic and red. There used to be red school buses, but they got destroyed. * There was going to be an "other city" built. However, it was never finished. The only things that exist of the other city area are the monorail connection, the monorail station and the "border" wall. * There is a monorail "network" (it consists of only one straight shot of track) on the map. Sadly, it never took off, as the Other City Area was never built and the monorail was unstable. * The Rarity Corner Shop is a model built by Elite149 in 2013. It is unknown why this was put into the PBS, as it does not match the PBS style at all. * This PBS is the first and one of the few times that Sweetie Belle Insurance is seen. Sweetie Belle Insurance was built to replace Shrek Insur. from the 2014 PBS "Building a Town". * The water pumping facility was built after the old water pump, which was a very small pump next to the river between Thomasfan6's house and Sweetie Belle Insurance. The pump stopped functioning well and was eventually bombed by terrorists needed. The derelict remains of the water pump can still be seen. * Before the construction of the beach mansion, Joonas08Joonas used to own a golden mansion at the same location as the beach house now. Not much is known about it except that it used to look similar to Alienware149's house (except worse), with the first floor being the garage, and there was a balcony. * Ro's house used to have a roof built out of the "stair" model. However, it was bombed by Joonas08Joonas and Elite149 because it was deemed to be "too laggy". Eventually, a new terrain wedge roof was built. Screenshots of the bombing incident still exist. * There are two small bridges on the road: one is destroyed and makes for a good place to.. crash your car into? * The police cars in this PBS were painted in the white-black-white scheme, giving some unique character to the PBS. * In the prison, one of the cells has a hole in the floor where the table used to be, leading to an escape tunnel which comes up out of a forest. The prison and escape tunnel are very similar to the ones of the [[Unnamed 2015 Town PBS|'unnamed town PBS of February 2015']]. * The Estonia version and City version of the game still exist in a way in the 3rd version: the place was never 'wiped out' with a blank version, which means that all the PBS games were built on top of each other. The houses of the Estonia version can be found buried underground (the doors, windows and fences of them, anyway.) and the remains of the "Skyscraper" building can be found underwater. * There was a debate if a World Trade Center should be built in the PBS: eventually it was decided that it would not be built. * The description for the game is "Tere tulemast maailma kõige motetuimasse linna! :D" This is a sentence in Estonian. When translated, it comes out as "Welcome to the most useless city in the world! :D" Category:ROBLOX games Category:2015 games Category:PBS games